The invention generally relates to insect screens for fenestration units such as, for example, window screens, that are less visible.
A wide variety of window screens are available in the prior art. For many years, most window screens were made of metal, which would eventually rust. Additionally, the individual strands or elements of such screens were relatively wide leading to significant attenuation and distortion of light passing there through. These characteristics were undesirable in that they distorted the view available through windows or doors treated with such material.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an insect screen that includes a rigid frame defining a frame perimeter and a metal screen located within the rigid frame perimeter. The metal screen has a plurality of metal elements having a width from about 0.001 inch to about 0.0015 inch and a dark mat surface, which reduces the visibility of the screen.
Also in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a method that includes providing an insect screen having a rigid frame defining a frame perimeter and a metal screen located within the rigid frame perimeter. The metal screen has a plurality of metal elements that have a width of about 0.001 inch to about 0.0015 inch and a dark mat surface, which reduces the visibility of the screen. The method further includes providing a fenestration unit and placing the insect screen in the fenestration unit.